Can't Resist You
by LEVI0SA
Summary: Starts: Blame it on the alcohol;  RATED M FOR SMUT AND PROFANITY.  Everytime Finn and Rachel end up alone in a room together, they can't seem to keep their hands off eachother despite their other relationships..


Finn was mad. It'd started when Rachel had suggested they play spin the bottle, got even worse when he'd noticed her holding hands with Sam and reached it's highest point when she'd reached over and kissed that stupid Warbler, Blaine. And it hadn't just been a peck on the cheek, it'd been a full on match of tonsil tennis. Finn had wanted to reach over and pummel Blaine's smug face until it was unrecognizable, but he'd settled for simply stepping on his hand as he'd got up to get another drink. He _needed_ to talk to Rachel.

He waited about half an hour until he was sure no one would notice their absence; Quinn and Santana were screaming at Puckerman while Lauren and Mercedes watched amused, Brittany was dancing up against the wall acting like a stripper and Artie was cheering her on, Mike and Tina were over in the corner making out and Kurt and Blaine were having what looked like a serious conversation over near the stage. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the stage sipping her bacardi and coke, and swinging her legs back and forth. Finn thought she looked absolutely adorable, but he pushed it out of his mind, reminding himself of his girlfriend, _Quinn_. He walked up to her and grabbed heer hand, pulling her up and walking her towards the stairs

"W-what are you do-hiccup-ing~?" she asked, following him anyway. She'd follow Finn anywhere if he'd let her.

"Me and you need to talk." he said seriously. His buzz had been ruined when he'd seen the dazed look on both Blaine and Rachel's faces when they'd finally pulled apart. And heard Rachel's giggle, _his giggle._

When he finally got her upstairs and into her bedroom, he locked the door behind them and watched her sit on the bed, looking at him confused but happy anyway.

"You shouldn't... You shouldnt've kissed Blaine. " he stuttered, looking at her.

This confused Rachel even more. "Why not? It was just a game. And anyway, why should you care? I'm _single _now." she said, putting emphasis on the single.

"Because he's gay, Rach. He likes _guys_." he said, avoiding her second question. She noticed.

"I'm well aware, Finn," she said crossing her arms, "Would you have minded if I'dve kissed Sam?"

"I... no." he lied.

"Finn, I know where you're lying, you're not good at it." she said standing up and taking a few steps towards him.

He stared down at her. Her huge brown eyes, her tiny freckles dusting her cheeks, her nose that she hated but he loved, and finally her perfect pink lips. He wanted to kiss them.

"You want the truth? I still love you Rach. I don't want any other guy kissing you, because I can't. And I hate it." he said, closing the distance between them as he spoke. His mind was made up.

"_You_ broke up with _me_ Finn. I don't-" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. And finally, he was home again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes trying to get closer. He pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist and tangled his hands in her hair. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. She moaned as their tongues teased eachother and pressed down against his crotch. Finn groaned and pressed her down closer to him. He was hard already, just from kissing. That was the effect Rachel Berry had on him. He slipped his hand up her top, trailing his fingers upwards until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shit. He dropped her gently, and pulled away running his fingers through his hair.

"Rachel?" he heard through the door. What the fuck was _Blaine _doing knocking at Rachel's door?

"I'll uh, be there in a sec!" she called, looking at Finn panicked. He couldn't look at her. Instead he looked away and hid in her walk-in closet and closed the door.

He heard Rachel unlocking the door and Blaine shuffling in.

"Why was the door locked?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow and looking around suspiciously. Rachel's lips were swollen and her hair was a mess.

"I was clearing my head, trying to sober up a little." she smiled weakly. "Um, what do you want?" she asked thinking of Finn in the closet listening to their every word.

"A date. With you. Saturday night. How does that sound?" he asked hopefully.

Rachel was confused, but didn't want to say anything. "Uh, sure." she said not wanting to turn him down.

"Great" said Blaine triumphantly, "I guess I'll leave you to finish up... Whatever you were doing." he said bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Rachel looked towards the closet as he did it and they ended up bumping lips. Rachel was sure Blaine wanted to continue, but she didn't. Especially not with Finn in the room. She pulled away, smiling at him and watched him hesitate before walking out.

"Are you fucking serious Rachel? You're gonna go out on a date with him?" asked Finn emerging from the closet, his anger spiking up again.

"Why shouldn't I? _You_ have a girlfriend Finn, and I don't know what just happened between us but it won't happen again. You don't want me anymore, you made that clear when you started dating Quinn." said Rachel spinning round, her own temper rising too.

"I still care about you though. Blaine is gay. You're only going to get hurt." he said, his face softening.

"It's none of your business, Finn. Just get out." she said gesturing towards the door. When he didn't move she walked up to him and started pushing him, "Get-push-Out!-push"

"Okay, okay I'll go. I'm sorry." he said, and they both knew he wasn't just talking about tonight.


End file.
